Forgotten Sister
by CreativeAttorney
Summary: Pearl Fey is an only child... or at least that's what she remembers. When a mysterious letter comes in the mail from her "sister", Pearl must investigate. What, or who, will she find? Spoilers for T&T, AJ (maybe), and SoJ. (Fixed because of complaint. Thanks NNinja)


"Alright, that's enough for now! 30 minutes to break, we'll come back together and see how you all are doing spiritually!" The young woman commanded as the acolytes scattered. This young woman was none other than Pearl Fey, cousin to current Master Maya Fey, and a teacher to new acolytes. She used to be quite reserved and shy, but her adventures with Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick brought her out of her shell. As she sat down to have a quick drink, one of the acolytes ran up to her with some envelopes.

"U-um, M-Mystic Pearl?" The young girl stammered. Pearl recognized her as Madelyn, one of the younger acolytes. "Aha, it's not Mystic Pearl dear, it's just Pearl, and what do you need? Has your ribbon on your robe coming loose again?" Madelyn looked indignant. "N-No! I learned how to keep it tightened!" Pulling up her sleeve like Pearl did when she was young. "My apologies, go on." "O-oh yeah! This letter is for you!" She handed a white envelope with a strange return address. She ripped open the envelope out of curiosity and read it to herself. "...If you want to come over and perhaps discuss anything, I'm at the nearest apartment complex from the train station, Room 305. Signed, your... sister!?" The glass on the table tipped as Pearl jumped from her seat in surprise. "Ms. P-Pearl, p-please don't scare me like that!" Madelyn cowered behind the folding screen. "Oh, uh, my bad... please excuse me for a bit... you may have a different teacher by the time class resumes." Pearl stumbled off, she felt... dazed. Sister? She was an only child... but something was returning to her, something that happened 9 years ago, but she couldn't recall. At last, she made her way into the room where Master Maya was preparing for a channeling.

Maya was startled by Pearl's sudden appearance. "Pearls! What are you doing here? Shouldn't the class be resuming soon?" Pearl immediately showed her the letter. Maya closed her eyes when she finished reading it. "Maya? What should I do?" The master opened her eyes and stared Pearl dead in the face. "You should go to her. I'll arrange for another acolyte to teach the class. Here, you need the fare." Maya handed her enough money to buy a ticket. "Thank you, Master Maya." She bowed sincerely. "Now, I've gotta go, I have to find out who this is... or who I think it is..." She said as she walked swiftly out of the chamber and to the road for the big city.

The train ride was comfortable, but Pearl just couldn't sit still. She fidgeted so much the elderly lady beside her got up, whacked her on the head with her purse, and strode off. She was still rubbing her head as she departed the station. "Owwwww... Okay, so nearest apartment complex... that is... Ah, the Wallflower complex!... What a dumb name." Pearl said to herself as she walked up to the door.

The man behind the counter spoke gruffly to her. "Hey kid, whaddya in 'ere for? lost ya mother, or ya gonna steal from me?" "Well, I'm here to see the resident of... 305." Pearl eyes locked with the man's cold stare, and as much as she wanted to cower, she stood her ground. "Ah, whaddya gonna do? 3rd Floor, she's on the right." The man gestured towards the stairwell. "O-okay, thank you sir!" she called as she dashed up the stairs.

"...302...303...304...305!" She said as she found the right number. She knocked softly on the door. There was a click, and the door opened slowly. Pearl gasped in surprise. "N-No way, I-I can't believe it!... Iris?!"

The woman definitely looked older, but Pearl recognized that familiar braid, and she still had her clothes on from so long ago... it all came flooding back to Pearl. "Haha, I see you finally got my letter, would you care to come in? We could catch up if you like." Pearl stepped in the room and threw herself at Iris, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh Iris, I... I'm so sorry I forgot about you! You were in prison, I never heard anything from Mr. Nick, I... I forgot you were my sister! I'm so sorry!" She cried harder into the woman's robe. Iris patted her on the back gently. "It's alright Pearl, I'm not mad. I just wanted... to see my family, my true family, again." Tears were welling in the sisters' eyes, and they both cried on each other for a while.

Two tear-soaked robes and a lot of tissues later and the sisters were sitting on the couch enjoying a nice cup of tea and a few tunes from Iris's small radio. "So how have you been Pearl?" Iris asked as the young medium finally stopped sniffling. "You've grown...well..." Pearl saw the former nun having difficulty trying to say what was obvious. "Oh, you don't need to say anything Iris, I know 5 inches isn't much to grow in 9 years!" she laughed. Iris chuckled softly. "Well, most of the Fey women haven't been especially tall." Iris said, referencing her own height being barely above 5". "Anyways," Iris continued, "How's everyone doing? I know Feenie and Trucy are doing alright, they come around here sometimes with the one in red... Apollo, I think?" "Oh, so you've met Apollo! He's a good guy, a little more fiery than Mr. Nick, haha. There's also Athena, she's the newest lawyer in the agency, a bit of a spark too. Can't get that one to stop when she starts." Pearl said. "Heehee, She sounds a lot like Feenie. Good to know there's some new blood in his office. How's Mysti- _Master_ Maya?" Iris corrected herself. "Oh, she's the same, a bit more mature. She went on a trip to Khura'in and... was in a bit of trouble." "Arrested *again*?! Does that woman have no luck?" Iris shook her head laughing. "Oh! I almost forgot! We have a new cousin, she's a princess! Her name's Rayfa... something, I uh, forgot. Eheheh." Pearl was a tad embarrassed. "A princess?" Iris said curiously, "I'll have to meet her sometime, she sounds nice." Pearl smiled. "It's been nice talking to you Iris, it feels like we were never apart... Oh, did I tell you I had a present for you?" Iris raised an eyebrow, "A present? You didn't have to get me anything for just visiting!" Pearl dug through her small travel bag. "Well, it's just a little something I have from about 9 years ago..." She pulled out a purple Magatama. It still looked brand new, sparkling in the sunlight. "O-oh! Pearly, you... you didn't have to give this to me!" Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at her sister. "Sister Bikini gave it to me, and I never had the chance to give it to you while you were in prison, so I thought it could be a reuniting present." It was Iris's turn to throw her arms around her sister. "Thank you Pearls, this is the best present someone has ever got me. But what do I get for you, I want to return the favor." "You don't have to get me a present Iris... you're my present, I have a big sister now." Iris began to sniffle, and again the sisters started to cry onto the other's shoulder.

After a nice cry session, the sisters finally took some time to bond. They played some video games, watched some TV (The soap operas got Pearl every time), and slightly improved their arts and craft skills. After a while, they went out for a time on the town and came back to Iris's apartment exhausted. "Well, it's been..." Pearl yawned, "Uh, fun Iris. I think I'm going to try and get back...to...the...vill..." There was a thump as Pearl collapsed on the couch. Iris gave a small smile and went to get her sister a blanket. While she was retrieving one, she called to Kurain Village. "Hello? This is Maya Fey speaking, who's this?" "Hello Maya, it's me, Iris. Would you mind if I had Pearls over for a week maybe? I want to really get to know her if that's okay." "Oh? Yeah sure! I can get someone to take over her classes. Perhaps you can come back with her next time? I'd love to have a family meetup of what's left haha. Well, I have to get going, some of the acolytes refuse to go to sleep, bye Iris." "Haha, goodbye." Iris hung up and went to put the blanket on Pearl. She sat down beside her, and slowly fell asleep beside her.


End file.
